The Dark Order
by SlytherinSecret
Summary: The Golden Boy is, in fact, silver. And He has his court chosen. So who will win this war? The Dark Order, The Order of the Phoenix, The Ministry or the Death Eaters? Or, perhaps, will someone join forces so there are only three sides...maybe two... There's also a second Potter. Rated M just to be safe.


AN: Here's the first chapter in what will probably be a short story…don't know though. If it is it will most likely have a sequel. It may have one anyways.

* * *

Hermione rolled over in her bed as she woke up, turning to face the window that sat beside her bedside. She blearily opened her eyes, blinking when she found them heavy with sleep still. When she was slightly more awake, she glanced out the window. Straight into a brilliantly white winter wonderland. It had snowed the previous night. She grinned like a child.

Hopping out of bed, she skipped her usual shower and dressed in warm winter clothing before tearing across the common room of the Heads' dorm and pounding on the door of the head boy for all of two seconds before she threw open the door and, with a giant flying leap, tackled the boy that was nestled comfortably under the covers….then she began bouncing up and down from her place on his stomach.

Eyes blinked open and brown eyes stared down at the brilliant emerald eyes that met hers evenly.

"Yes, Hermione? Can I help you?"

"SNOW!"

Harry blinked then slowly smirked before shoving her off of him very gently. "You have to get off if you want me to get dressed you know….."

She glared. "Don't start." Then she grinned again and poked him. "So you'll get dressed and come outside with me?"

"Of course I will, love." He pecked her cheek lightly and then got up from the bed, pushing her towards the door and swatting her behind. "Out now, my love."

She giggled, which was unlike her, and ran from the bedroom. Harry shook his head with amusement and ran a hand through his hair before getting dressed to go outside like she wanted.

* * *

It took him less than five minutes before he was walking from his bedroom to the miniature kitchenette that was in the Heads' suite to grab himself a cup of coffee.

Hermione was sitting impatiently at the table. "Did you eat, sweetheart?"

She frowned and shook her head no.

"We are not going to be going outside until you eat breakfast."

She pouted but nodded in understanding. "Toast?"

He debated it. "You're going to eat a larger than usual lunch if you only eat toast now. You also have to eat a fruit of your choice."

"Deal!"

She grinned and grabbed a banana, while he called the kitchens for toast for her and a hash brown/egg sandwich with cheese for himself.

Dobby brought their food to them quicker than any other elf. As usual, he was utterly thrilled to see his Harry Potter, sir.

* * *

Hermione ran outside into the snow, dragging Harry right along with her in her excitement. He remained amused at her. She'd always been like this since first year as long as no one was around them. However, now that had changed slightly.

Their fellow Slytherin friends and even a couple others were now allowed to bear witness to her oddities. They took full advantage of this allowance.

Joining them outside was: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass and Tracy Davis of Slytherin; Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil of Ravenclaw; Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff; and Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor. In other words, the inner circle that remained at Hogwarts.

Outside of Hogwarts, there were a few more individuals that made up the inner circle of Harry Potter's Dark Order.

All members were entertained by their ability to hold court directly under the Headmaster's noise. Especially Harry whom had received flack for years by being sorted into Slytherin. It really had not done him any favors when Severus Snape decided to like him.

It did, however, apparently shock the Wizarding World when his twin sister accompanied him back into their world. She, apparently, had been said to have died. Speaking of his sister, she was conspicuously missing from the group.

Harry left Hermione with the other girls of the group, whom had decided to join in the snow fun. He made his way over to Draco and Ginny. Draco because he was her boyfriend and Ginny because she sometimes joined them in their fun.

"Draco?"

Draco's eyes snapped upwards to focus on his leader, followed immediately by Ginny's. "Yes Harry?"

"Where is Hunter?" It still struck some people as odd that Lily Potter had named her daughter Hunter Rowena Violet Potter. Harry's full name was Harry James Salazar Potter.

Draco sighed softly. "She's coming, Harry. She got distracted again." He rolled his eyes.

"By?"

"She's convinced that Crabbe and Goyle have a brain somewhere within their mass."

Harry shook his head fondly. Though she was part of the Dark Order just as much as he was, Hunter had a slightly kinder and more helpful heart than her brother. It showed when she decided it was necessary to help people.

While Harry's prowess lay in Defense Against the Dark Arts and the Dark Arts themselves, Hunter's unmatched proficiency lay in healing and Potions.

Every person amongst the inner circle had something new that they brought to the group. Something they excelled at the most. Theo, for example, was fantastic at compelling people to do something they did not want to do. No matter what that thing may be.

At that minute, they all turned to see Hunter rushing out of the castle. However, something was very clearly wrong. She wore absolutely no coat or sweater of any kind. She was not dressed for the weather. Her muggle combat boots were laced tightly over her black tights that accompanied her mid-thigh length black skirt and Slytherin green tank top. Her hair was loose and she looked worried. She made directly for Harry and didn't even pause when she grabbed him and dragged him towards the trees.

Only Draco and Ginny followed them. Hermione was far too distracted by the snow and, after seeing Hunter's face, everyone else ensured she stayed that way. Hunter had glanced at Hermione with that worried look.

Harry waited until he felt them cross over the ward boundaries before grabbing his sister and making her stand still. "What happened, Hunter?"

"We're apparating. I'm doing a circle. Grab please."

Hunter was fantastic at apparating multiple people with apparition circles and was getting better each and every day. However, at the moment, Harry knew they still tired her.

"Why?"

"Just trust me. Wand out."

Underage magic wasn't a concern because Harry had gotten his inner circle's magical restriction lifted during his second year. He sent Hunter a worried look, though, and then grabbed her arm while Ginny and Draco completed the circle.

Hunter didn't hesitate and, a moment later, the other three felt their feet leave the ground. It was within minutes that they arrived on a street no one recognized. Until Harry did.

"Hermione's house?"

"Wand out, Harry. We may have beat them but we may yet have company."

"The Order?" Draco whispered.

"Yes, love."

His face seemed to grow stonier before he immediately obeyed his girlfriend and yanked his wand out.

Hunter led the way to the muggle home and silently let them inside without knocking. She found the two parents and Hermione's younger sister within moments.

"Safe house 4." The muggles looked terrified. She shoved Hermione's mother towards Ginny, her father towards Draco and the little sister at Harry. "Go."

"Hunter…" Harry began to growl. Cracks sounded around the house.

"Go, Harry. Just go. I'll meet you there in a few moments. I swear."

Harry looked conflicted but, with a nod, the other three apparated away with their passengers.

Hunter concentrated on her magic before calling it to her. It was within moments that everything in the house was packed as though the occupants had moved several days ago. She shrunk everything as it flew at her and then into her bottomless bag.

Just as she managed to draw her magic over herself as a disguise, one of the Order members entered the den where she currently stood.

She lifted her wand without another thought and sent a sickly green curse at him that would make him think it was the killing curse.

He managed to clip her side with a cutting curse, causing her to bleed heavily, just as she apparated away.

* * *

She landed heavily on the floor of the kitchen in the safe house she had sent them all to. It wasn't even really a full second later before she felt Draco and Ginny lifting her up with worried and fretful movements.

She immediately drew her magic over to cover and hide her injury. It worked easily and no one said anything about her injury. However, she felt the blood sliding down her side even still.

She managed to get away from her friends after handing the possessions over for them to deal with and moved into the bathroom, closing the door with only Ginny for company. She had her best friend lift her shirt up at the side so she could begin the healing process.

Her face drained of color while Ginny let out a muted squeak when the injury was revealed to have grown slightly green and purple.

* * *

AN: I wrote this during my computer class so I hope its good enough to pass someone's inspection. I'll try to get a second chapter up ASAP but it may be a few days…really don't know when it comes to that. It will be ASAP though.


End file.
